1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine face having a frame and a plurality of changeable modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
With today's vending machines, it is difficult to effectively customize a machine for a specific account location. Existing vending machines will use a static cling strip on the surface which is often times stolen. A huge gap also exist in consumer communication. The recent introduction of new packages and brands causes a need to clearly communicate to the consumer what she or he can find in a particular vending machine.
Also, a need exists for mounting interactive technology pieces within vending machine doors. Such pieces could include coupon dispensers or video screens. There is little flexibility in today's door whereby these features can easily be accommodated. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,670 that a single utility module can be used in a vending machine door. This module, however, only covers a small area of the face of the vending machine and therefore does not have a great impact on the overall appearance of the vending machine. Moreover, the components which can be switched in this space are rather limited. There is only a small area to insert different modules.